With Roots Above and Branches Below
by Shades-of-Shadows
Summary: After Elle's departure, Hotch's desk is flooded with applications. But when an old friend calls in a favor, it's his duty to give a woman he barely knows a chance. As the years progress so do relationships; some people face their demons, others gain them. Secrets are kept, lies are told and people move on. "Shit happens and then you die. That's life." eventual HotchXOC, Canon
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

April, 2006

Aaron "Hotch" Hotchner sat in his office, waiting. He was waiting for the newest arrival to the BAU. It had only been a month since Elle's departure and plenty of applications had come across his desk. The application of the latest member hadn't come from her. It had come from an old friend who would consider it a "personal favor" if Hotch gave this girl a chance.

From what he gathered from his old friend; she had just turned twenty-seven, was divorced, and had four children-three sons and one daughter. Hotch checked his wrist watch-a Rolex which had been a present from his wife Haley when he had announced to her that he would be the Unit Chief of the BAU from now on. It was seven-thirty and she still hadn't arrived. She was supposed to be there at seven so that Hotch could give her some quick training on what the job was about, what she would do until she was cleared for the field and so on.

Finally a knock came on his door.

"Agent Hotchner?"

He looked up from the file on his desk (he had figured he might as well do some paper work while he waited) to see the young and fresh face of an incredibly short woman. She could've been no taller then five feet. Her hair was a deep red, and her eyes were covered by glasses. He was surprised by her casual attire; skinny jeans, a gray ribbed tank top, a black button cardigan and flat sandals that wrapped around her ankles.

"I take it your Dakotah?"

"Yes sir. Sorry I'm so late, my daughter was running a fever this morning and I had to bribe my brother to stay home and watch her."

"You live with your brother?"

"My brother lives with me. He's a mooch and a bum...but I love him I guess." She shrugged.

"Well either way, your here now, lets get started shall we?"

She smiled brightly, revealing a noticeable gap between her two front teeth, "Absolutely."

* * *

"Everyone, this is our newest addition to the unit" Hotch stood before the round table with the young red head. "This is Agent Dakotah Fujikaze."

She smiled, "You can all call me Fujikaze."

"Derek Morgan." A tall, mocha skinned man with a shaved head stood and shook her hand, smiling flirtatiously.

"Lets save the introductions for later. JJ?" Hotch sat down, signaling that it was time to begin. Everyone sat down and turned to their attention to the screen.

"Their requesting our help in Boise. There have been a series of abductions. The victims" The medium height blond woman stood, a remote in hand, pictures came up on the screen of the victims. "Are all female collegians between the ages of eighteen to twenty. Every Saturday night a new victim is taken, and the following Sunday the pervious victim is found dead in their dorm rooms."

"Fujikaze?" she turned her head toward the eldest agent at the table. She had met him that morning-Agent Gideon.

"Sir?"

"What do you think?"

"Whattaya mean?"

"What do you think of the case?"

"What do I think a the Un-Sub, or what do I think a the choice a victims?" Her accent was far from southern, but she did shorten and replace certain words. She sounded Mid-Western.

Gideon shrugged, "Either."

"Well the choice a victims says he's lookin' for a replacement, cause they all look pretty similar. So if we go by age, then maybe it's a sibling, or a girlfriend, or a fiancée even. And considering their all so young the Un-Subs probably around the same age twenty-five at the oldest, but definitely old enough to buy the girls alcohol."

"Why do you say that?" Gideon asked.

"Well when I was that age that's all I wanted. Every minor wants someone older to buy'em booze. So I would go around to the local liquor stores and see who's been comin' in a lot lately."

Gideon nodded, pursing his lips. "Morgan, get Garcia on that."

"Yes sir." Morgan stood and left the room.

"Everyone wheels up in thirty. Fujikaze come with me, I'd like to finish up our discussion from earlier." Hotch stood gathering up the case files in front of him. The small mother stood and followed.

* * *

"So Reid?" Morgan began, looking to the young genius.

"Hm?" He sounded filling his satchel with files.

"What do you make of the new girl?"

"She gave good insights at the briefing. She's a solid profiler."

"How old do you think she is? She looks younger then you."

Reid looked at Morgan confused. "Why do you care how old she is?"

"Cause one a you is bad enough." Morgan smirked, grabbed his duffle bag and walked out of the office.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Reid squawked, following Morgan as quickly as he could just as Fujikaze and Hotch exited his office.

"So that's it then?" She asked looking at the files in her hand.

"Pretty much. Have those finished by the time we come back."

"And from what I've heard about how good you all are that should be like what? Tomorrow?"

Hotch scoffed. "Funny. Your step-father just loves to exaggerate doesn't he?"

"That's the old man for ya. And for the record, I am sorry that he asked you to do this. I told him I'd get in by myself, but I guess he doesn't have that much confidence in me."

"Don't be sorry. I'm giving you a chance _because _I believe in your abilities, not because of what your step-father asked."

"Thanks Hotch. That means a lot comin' from you." She smiled sweetly. Hotch suddenly felt un-sure, like Fujikaze was hiding something behind that smile. She was stirring up some kind of feeling in him and he wasn't sure what it was.

"Uh... You're welcome. I'll see you when we get back."

She just smiled again and said 'Goodbye', heading to her own desk to begin filling out consultation reports.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Within the week the team returned and Fujikaze had more then capably finished her work. Much to Hotch's surprise, for a rookie profiler, she was pretty adept at writing up consultation reports. He had of course given them a cursory look over before sending them out-seeing as Fujikaze was new to the process- but she had exceeded his expectations. He glanced out his window into the bullpen to the rest of the team taking it upon themselves to make introductions with her.

"Uh... H-Hello."

Fujikaze looked up confused to see the tall scrawny guy from the breifing the other day.

"Hi?" she asked slowly.

"I-I'm Spencer R-Reid." He stuttered, nervously pushing his hair back.

"And I'm Fujikaze. Get to the point." She frowned.

"I-I just wanted to i-introduce myself!" He cried, throwing his hands up defensivly.

"Relax Nerd Boy, I was just wonderin' what you wanted. It's nice to meet you." She held her hand out.

Reid kept his hands to himself. "The amount of germs and bacteria transfered in a handshake is staggering-it's actually more sanitary to kiss."

"Was that supposed to be a pick up line? Cause if it was it was by far the worst one I've ever heard."

"No." Reid answered confused. He stood there for akwardly for a moment as Fujikaze went back to filling out reports. She stopped suddenly having that uneasy feeling she was being watched. She looked back to Reid.

"Can I help you with something Spencer?"

"Uh... W-well it's just Morgan... was wondering if you would go out with us tonight and get drinks?" He paused and looked over to the break room where Morgan stood in the doorway. He gestured his hand in a go on motion at Reid and held up the young mans satchel as a reminder. Morgan had taken it hostage to assure Reid spoke to the new girl.

"I'd love too" she began, smiling finally, "But it's too short notice for me to get a sitter and my brother's workin' late tonight, so I gotta get back to my kids."

"O-oh. So you're married then?"

"I was." She muttered frowning, signaling to Reid she would talk no more about the subject. Reid walked over to Morgan and reached for his bag. Morgan pulled it out of his reach.

"What'd she say?"

"She has to go home to be with her children. She can't get a babysitter because it's too short notice."

"She has kids? I thought she was younger then you!" Morgan looked to the small red-head in awe. Reid shrugged and took his satchel back.

"Hi!"

Fujikaze inwardly groaned at the sound of the chiper female voice. She just could not catch a break.

"Hello?" Fujikaze frowned her voice conveying just how much she didn't want to get to know these people. She just wanted to work.

"I'm Jennifer Jareou, everyone calls me JJ." the medium height well dressed blond held out her hand. Fujikaze took a moment to take in the womans appearance. Her hair was platinum blond, pin straight, her eyes were bright blue, and she was very well dressed. A black pencil skirt, a white blouse, and four inch heels. Fujikaze already knew this is a woman she would not get along with; she was probably one of the mean girls in highschool(and probably still was).

"Hi, Jennifer. I'm Fujikaze." Fujikaze reluctantly took her hand. Jareou frowned.

"Um... right. Well I've got some more consultations for you to fill out. I'm the one who hands them out, and they go to Hotch af-"

"Yeah. I think I already figured that out. Thanks." Fujikaze rolled her eyes and went back to her work. Jareou frowned, and dropped the files in her in-box.

"Well welcome to the team." Jareou walked away shaking her head. Fujikaze snickered to herself.

"Something funny?"

Fujikaze looked up to a frowning Gideon.

"No sir." She tried to contain her smirk.

"Did you say something to JJ?"

"Why do you wanna fuck her or somethin'" She muttered under her breath.

"Did you say something?" Gideon snapped.

"Absolutely not sir. Maybe she's just upset or... on her period. Some women get unexplicably annoying and bitchy when their on the rag." Fujikaze smiled sweetly. Gideon narrowed his eyes and walked to his office.

* * *

"Well Fujikaze, so far so good. You just have to pass your gun qalification next week and your ready to join the team in the field." Hotch closed her personel file, looking up at her as she put her long hair into a pony tail.

"Awesome." she grunted dropping her hands from her hair.

"Gideon tells me you're making an effort to distance yourself from the other members of the unit."

"False. I'm not making an effort to distance myself from them, I just don't know them that well yet." she shrugged. Hotch looked at her skeptically, something in her tone just made him want to not believe her.

"Alright then. I would suggest you get yourself to the firing range and pactice for your qualification."

"Thanks." Fujikaze turned to leave. "Oh!" she stopped suddenly, turning back to Hotch. He looked up from his desk.

"Yes Fujikaze?"

"You never told me how the case went last week. I didn't like... lead you guys wrong with what I said in the breifing did I?"

"No. Actually you pretty much hit the nail on the head. He was twenty-three, a student, and trying to work up the courage to take out the object of his aggression. So the victims were replacements. You were right."

Fujikaze smiled, proudly. "Thank you sir."

"Fujikaze before you go would you mid taking these papers to Garcia's office?"

"Who?"

"Our technical analyst."

"We have one a those?"

Hotch sighed and stood up. "I'll introduce you."

He led her out of his office and towards the Deputy Chiefs office. They turned left, the right leading to more offices and the Deputy Chiefs, while the left led to what Fujikaze had thought were storage closets. Hotch opened a door and in front of the multiple computer monitors sat a voluptuous blond woman, hair done up in a crazy manner, wearing a brightly colored dress and even taller heels then the other blond.

"Garcia" Hotch began, she turned in her chair, smiling and looked at the newcomer to her office.

"This is our newest addition to the BAU Dakotah Fujikaze. Fujikaze, this is Penelope Garcia." Hotch placed the files on Garcia's desk and left.

"Hi." Fujikaze waved akwardly.

"Hello" Garcia smiled brightly.

"So... what do you do around here?"

"Well, I work the computers. You need me to look up anything, anything at all, I will find it. I am the

Goddess of all things tech, a Meyven of-"

"I get the picture." Fujikaze cut in. Garcia smiled.

"It's almost time for lunch, wanna go with me? I know this awesome diner near here that has the _best _burgers."

"Sure. Sounds great."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A month later and Fujikaze was building a repore within the unit. Not necessarily a good one.

"Fujikaze we need to talk." Hotch frowned as everyone exited the briefing room. Reid and Morgan gave her a sympathetic look, Jareau almost couldn't hide her smirk, and Gideon just gave her dirty looks as usual.

"What's up?" she asked once everyone was gone. Everyone had to get talked to by Hotch at least once.

"What happened on the last case-"

"Was a mistake, I understand. I let my emotions cloud my judgment; but I'm young a mother of four. You can't not expect me to fly off the handle when the case involves children."

"I'm a parent too."

"But you had your kid long after you started workin' here. You're far better at controlling your emotions then I am. Someone even looks at any a my kids in a way I don't like and I lose my shit." Fujikaze shrugged like what she was saying was normal.

"The fact of the matter is you cannot go off like you did. You're staying behind for a while." Hotch stood from his seat.

"How longs a while?" Fujikaze remained seated, looking down at the table.

"Until you can exhibit some self-control."

Fujikaze clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth, "And who made that decision? You or Gideon?"

"We both came to agree that before you can go back into the field it would be wise if you better prepared yourself." Hotch frowned. It was no secret that the older and younger agents did not get along, even slightly.

Fujikaze gathered up the files in front of her and stood. "Tch. What the fuck ever."

"_Dakotah!_" Hotch hissed grabbing her wrist. They glared at each other for a moment-Fujikaze knew she shouldn't be defying her boss in such a way, it could really fuck up her career, but she didn't appreciate being treated like a child.

Fujikaze snatched her wrist back and stormed away. Hotch sighed. He was getting that feeling again. The one he had gotten when she had smiled at him on her first day. He still didn't understand it, didn't know what it meant, and he didn't like that. For now it would be better to just ignore it.

Fujikaze sat down at her desk, staring at her computer screen. There was no work for her to do currently. She was always good about getting files done and in on time.

"Fujikaze what's wrong?" Morgan asked, noticing the sullen look on the young womans face.

"Nothin'. I've just been grounded is all." She looked up at Morgan, a bored smile on her face, her voice carrying a sarcastic edge. Her voice _always_ carried a sarcastic edge.

Morgan smirked. "Well that sucks."

"You're telling me," The red-head sighed.

"See you when we get back then." Morgan strapped his duffle bag across his shoulder.

"Yup." she waved tiredly.

Morgan headed for the elevator, Reid following along; he shot looks back at Fujikaze leaning back in her chair, staring up at the ceiling.

"She's not coming?" Reid whispered.

"Nah. She got grounded for the last case."

"O-oh." Reid looked down as they stepped into the elevator.

"Why do you care?" Morgan asked. Reids cheeks flushed red momentarily.

"N-no reason. I just uh... kind of... think she's... nice is all." Reid shrugged meekly.

"Nice? We talkin' 'bout the same chick here? Last I checked Fujikaze's a stone cold bitch." Morgan looked at Reid confused. His cheeks were still colored red, and he kept staring at his feet. "Reid... do you have a thing for Fujikaze?"

"W-what? No!" He squeaked, looking around the elevator nervously.

"Oh my God you think Fujikaze is hot!" Morgan gaped.

"No I don't!" Reid insisted petulantly.

"You are such a masochist Reid! All she does is make passive-aggressive remarks and throw things at people."

"When did she ever throw anything at anyone?"

"When she was in the coffee room. Gideon was getting really personal with what he was saying and she threw her coffee on him. He got burned kinda bad."

"I didn't know that?"

"It happened after you left. I was just about to leave when it happened-it was really late."

Reid shook his head in shock.

* * *

Fujikaze closed another file. That was three done. Before leaving Hotch had made sure that she would have enough work to keep her busy for a week. She looked at the clock-6:00. She picked up the files and headed to Hotchs office.

"Who are you?"

Fujikaze stopped dead and looked at the woman sitting on Hotchs couch. She was tall and pretty. Her hair was raven black and fell just past her shoulders in loose curls, she was dressed in what seemed like a tailored skirt suit. Fujikaze was immediately jealous of the sophistication and elegance she seemed to radiate.

"I'm Fujikaze. I'm the new profiler, who are you and why are you in Hotchs office?"

"Emily Prentiss. I'm supposed to start working here today, but I guess Hotchner never received the papers to confirm my transfer so..."

"Ah. I see." Fujikaze placed her files down in Hotchs in-box and turned to walk away.

"Wait!" Prentiss called. Fujikaze stopped and looked at the woman.

"Can I help you with something?"

"I've been waiting here for a while; do you know when Agent Hotchner will be back?"

"Nah. It could be a day, it could be two weeks." Fujikaze shrugged, Prentiss groaned in annoyance.

Prentiss suddenly looked at Fujikaze, contemplating her.

"Somethin' on my face?" Fujikaze frowned at the older woman.

"If you're the new profiler... how come you got left behind?" Prentiss looked at Fujikaze, genuinely curious.

"I had a bit of a... episode. I lost my cool and let my temper get the best a me. It wasn't my proudest moment." Fujikaze shrugged. She headed back to her desk, not realizing Prentiss had gotten up to follow her.

"What are those?" Prentiss asked once Fujikaze had sat back down. The fairly new profiler jumped.

"Jesus." Fujikaze huffed, hand flying to her chest over her rapidly beating heart. "Their consultation reports. Case files go through our Team Liaison and then she sends out the ones that aren't as serious to us profilers here in the bullpen and we fill out consultation reports and send them back to the people who sent them in. Or I end up filling out tactical write-ups; like how do we catch the Un-Sub. And other shit like that."

"You don't seem to like this job very much."

"It's not that" Fujikaze began, an annoyed look on her face, "It's the people I work with. Not all of them are... tolerable."

"Oh." Prentiss nodded. Fujikaze grabbed her bag and stood up.

"Goodnight."

Prentiss frowned watching the younger woman leave. She looked at the open file left on her desk. She looked around to see if anyone was watching, then sat down and began to read the file.

* * *

When Fujikaze entered the BAU that morning at her usual time-8:00 am-she found her desk occupied. By the woman from last night. She wore an equally high-end, perfectly tailored skirt suit like the one from yesterday.

"Why are you sitting in my seat?" Fujikaze glared. Prentiss looked up at her innocently.

"Well you left an open file on your desk last night, so I kind of took a look at it."

Fujikaze narrowed her eyes. Prentiss was something Fujikaze liked. She was bold. She didn't care what she did as long as the results ended up benefiting her.

"Alright fine. Let me see it then." Prentiss stood and handed the file to Fujikaze. She sat down and opened it. It took her a few minutes to read it and when she was done she looked up to Prentiss surprised.

"Have you done this before?"

"What do you mean?" Prentiss asked confused.

"I mean have you ever worked as a profiler somewhere else before? Even my write-ups aren't this good or detailed and I'm one of the better ones at doin' these things."

Prentiss shrugged, "Beginners luck I suppose."

"I suppose." Fujikaze reluctantly agreed.

The next two days Prentiss hung around Fujikazes desk as she waited for Hotch to come back. Fujikaze would be lying if she said she did like the woman, but she had to admit she hated her far less then most other people. They had much in common surprisingly. Unlike the other members of the unit, Fujikaze found it far more easy to speak with Prentiss.

"Well I've got to head home. Garcia said the team finished up the case, so... Hotch should be back tonight if you really are that desperate to be apart of this team. Would really suggest you think twice though." Fujikaze muttered shaking her head.

"I have thought about this. I want to work here." Prentiss nodded.

"Alright. It's your choice." Fujikaze held out a file to Prentiss, she took it confused. "It's the one you wrote up a couple a days ago. Show it to Hotch; who knows you might actually impress him."

"Thanks Fujikaze."

"No problem, Emily." Fujikaze smirked.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Fujikaze grunted upon awakening. She had been rudely awaked by her daughter kicking her in the side. Fujikaze's four children had joined her last night in her room to watch a movie on TV. As usual Fujikaze had fallen asleep before the movie was over. She sat up and yawned, looking at her children. Her oldest was her eleven year old son Alexos. She had been sixteen when she met his father, and had accidently gotten pregnant. But the young boy turned out to be just the right push she needed. She didn't know where she would be without her children.

Alex looked like his father. A middle-eastern complexion, shaggy black hair, and electric blue eyes. His younger brother's-the twins- Atticus, and Aidyn also looked like their father. The only difference being that Aidyn had the same eyes as his mother-one a dark blue, the other a dark green- and he wore glasses.

Then finally there was Rei, her fourth child and only daughter. Rei was the product of Fujikaze's second marriage and looked more like her father then her mother. Ash-brown hair and gray eyes. A knock came at Fujikaze's door, she stood and opened it. Seeing that it was her brother Senri, she exited the room and closed the door behind her. He held out the phone to her.

_"It's your boss." _He whispered to her in Japanese. Fujikaze and her three older brothers (Seto-the oldest, Kaito-the middle, and Senri-the one that lived with her) were Japanese on their father's side and Egyptian on their mother's.

_"Which one?"_ She whispered back in Japanese.

_"The asshole one."_

"Thanks" She frowned and took the phone. "Good morning sir. This is unexpected, what can I do for you?"  
"_Sorry for calling your house phone. You weren't picking up your cell."_ Hotch's voice came over the line. Fujikaze inwardly sighed. The way Senri had said it; she had been expecting Gideon on the line. Not Hotch.

"Yeah, I turned it off last night to charge it while I slept. Sorry."

"_No need to apologize. You need to come in. The terror level has been raised to Orange. We're not sure what's going on, but we're taking every preventative measure."_

"Isn't this more of a job for the Counter-Terrorism unit?"  
"_They're currently swamped, so we're going to take the case."_

"Right. Well give me an hour and I should be there."

"_You have forty minutes_."

"Fine. Forty minutes. See you soon." She hung up and handed the phone to Senri.

"Well?" He asked in English.

"Gotta go to work."

"But you were gonna take the kids to the zoo. They were so excited."

"I know. I can't control it; take them to the zoo, have fun. Tell them I'm sorry, and that I love them."

"Fine. You owe them though."

"I know that Senri. This job is demanding, and they've been very good about it..." She shook her head.

"Go to work. I got this."

* * *

Fujikaze sat at her desk; she had grabbed casual clothes-skinny jeans, and a plain black long sleeved shirt. She had rushed out the door barely managing to get on her usual tan almost knee high boots. The new member of the team was finally going to get her chance to work a case-while Fujikaze was still not allowed in the field.

"Thanks for helping me."

Fujikaze looked up at Prentiss. She gave a half smile, "No problem Emily. Don't tell anyone this, but I actually am capable of being nice. And... I can tolerate you unlike some a the people around here."

Prentiss chuckled, a grin making its way across her face. "I take it that's a complement?"

"One of very few you will ever hear out of me."

"Prentiss, be down in car in three minutes." Gideon spoke as he walked past the two women.

"Yes sir!" She called. She grabbed her go-bag off her desk. "See you later."

Fujikaze just waved as Prentiss too raced past her. Hotch frowned from his place on the upper level of the BAU. He walked to Fujikaze's desk.

"How are you and Prentiss already so friendly when she just started here?"

Fujikaze frowned at the accusatory tone in his voice. "Well that's because while you left me behind on the Mill Creek Killer and Hollow Man case, she was waiting here for you. She decided to hang around my desk, instead of sitting in your office all day." Fujikaze closed a file and held it out to Hotch. "Last one." He took it, and sighed.

"Look Fujikaze. I know that the punishment was harsh. And that I may have been unfair. Gideon-"

"I get it. You don't need to explain. Gideon has never given me a chance; it's because he hates my step-father. I knew coming here I might hit some brick walls if anyone knew about how I got in and Gideon... Well he's just an egocentric asshole with a holier-then-thou attitude."

"Well... I'll just pretend you didn't say that. Be ready to go." Hotch turned and walked away.

"Wait! I thought I was still grounded."

Hotch turned back to the confused Fujikaze. A part of him knew he was giving her special treatment. She was the daughter of a very important friend after all. But the other part of him knew that she had just been doing her job when she was working that case and that sometimes people need to lose their control to actually know where they stand, and just what they are capable of.

"Gideon took Reid and Prentiss to Guantanamo Bay. I don't think Morgan and I alone can handle things stateside."

Fujikaze smiled slightly. "Alright then." She nodded and turned back to her desk. Hotch sighed inwardly. He just hoped his special treatment wasn't noticeable.

* * *

Fujikaze stood outside of the trailer as Hotch and Morgan went in with DEA to check it out. It was small and full of people, and she wasn't one for cramped spaces. So she thought it better to wait outside. Her phone rang suddenly-it was late; almost 10. Who would be calling her this late?

"Hello?"

"_Nice of you to pick up, Love._"A deep male voice dripping with sarcasm came from the other end.

"Mick, I'm working. I don't wanna listen to your shit right now anyway."

"_Well you see, I'm calling because I talked to the lawyer today. He said you haven't signed the divorce papers yet._" Mick's voice carried a British accent.

"Yeah, I'll do it when I have time."

"_If you don't do it within the week, then I'll come find you. And we both don't want that._"

"Fuck off asshole. You'll have your Goddamn divorce by the end of the fucking week."

"_You're such a sweet talker Kodi. I'm picking up Rei tomorrow by the way."_

"Good. It's about time you actually s_aw_ your daughter. She's been wonderin' when Daddy would have time for her."

"_You bitch! You don't talk about me like that in front of __**my**_ _daughter!_" The Brit snarled.

"Goodbye Mick." She hung up and shook her head. She rested her elbows on the hood of the SUV and put her face in her hands; she took deep breaths trying to calm herself down. Next thing she knew there was the sound of rushing footsteps.

She looked up in time to see both Hotch and Morgan racing towards her.

"Little Red! Get down!" Morgan yelled.

She looked at them confused "Little Re-" Morgan tackled her to the ground, Hotch diving down next to them against the SUV. A loud sound followed by an incredible heat flowed through the area. It was quiet for a moment, Fujikaze sat up pushing Morgan off her. She looked around; the area was full of smoke and flaming debris.

"Holy shit." She pushed her hair back, letting it fall wildly back into place.

"Yeah." Morgan sighed as he stood up. Hotch stood as well dusting himself off.

"Are you both alright?" Hotch took Fujikaze's hand and pulled her up. She looked around dazed.

"Uh... Yeah, I'm good. Just... totally did not see that one comin' y'know?"

"Tell me about it." Morgan shook his head looking around. "You got stuff on your ass" He pointed at Fujikaze.

"Aw what? Goddamnit." She sighed and started slapping at her ass. Morgan snorted and walked away calling for Hotch to follow. They had some calls to make.

* * *

Fujikaze cracked her neck leaning back in her chair. The case had ended in their favor. The terrorists had been stopped, Prentiss had passed with flying colors on her first case, and Fujikaze was back to working in the field after nearly a month. It was a good day. Then her phone rang.

"Hello?" She sighed answering her phone.

"_So you have time to just sit around, but no time to sign the papers?_"

"Goddamnit Mick, stop fucking calling me!" She said a bit too loudly. Morgan's head swiveled around from Reids computer screen, both men looked at her. She smiled and waved at them-they waved back. She stood and headed to the break room.

"_Well, if you would just do what I asked, you wouldn't have to see me._"

"Fine. Fine Mick, bring the papers over when you drop Rei off and I will sign them right in fucking front of you."

"_Alright. It's about fucking time._"

"What? You got another whore you wanna fuck or something, and she won't do it until you're divorced?"

"_...Well-"_

"Oh my God! Seriously? That's why you're so hell-bent on this right now? Instead of trying to fix our marriage for the sake of our daughter-and your step-sons who really love you- you just wanna fuck some bimbo."

_"Look Kodi, this is none of your business. I'll bring Rei back Sunday. Be there so you can sign the Goddamn papers."_

"Fine. See you then." Fujikaze hung up. She leaned against the counter, sighing to herself.

"Hey uh... Fujikaze?"

She looked up to see Morgan. "Hey, what's up?"

"I just wanted to see if you were okay."

"Why wouldn't I be?" Fujikaze offered her most charming smile.

"Well your call-"

"Oh. Pft. That was nothing."

"Alright. As long as you're okay."

Fujikaze just kept smiling and gave a nod. "Oh hey!" She called as Morgan turned to leave.

"Yeah?" He asked stopping suddenly to turn back and face her.

"Two words. Little Red?"

Morgan grinned at her. "Everyone around here get's a nickname. Reid's Pretty Boy, Garcia is my Baby Girl, and now you're Little Red."

Fujikaze shook her head. "Hey, you finally ready for those drinks?"

"Yeah. I'll get Reid and Garcia. I thought you'd never ask."

Fujikaze headed back to her desk, gathering her things. At least there was some sort of a silver lining to this horrible day.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It had been four months since Fujikaze had joined the BAU and three for Prentiss now. Fujikaze was getting better as time went on, but didn't like all the pressure that was beginning to be placed on her. By none other then Gideon of course. It seemed like he would do anything to make her life hell. Meanwhile Hotch was struggling to make it look like he wasn't giving her special treatment.

"Fujikaze" Hotch called as she entered that morning, she looked up at him just about to take her jacket off.

"Yeah?" She responded.

"Keep that on. You and I are going to take a ride."

"...'Kayyyy?"

"We have a case." Morgan said from his spot across from her. Their desks were front to front, Prentiss was on Fujikaze's right and across from her was Reid. Some days work got done more then others. The young agents all seemed to get a along fairly well-so only when Fujikaze wasn't feeling anti-social.

"Oh. What kinda case?"

"No idea. Hotch just said it was important and that he wanted you to take a look first."

"Me?"

"Yeah."

Fujikaze frowned in confusion. She looked around. "Still no Spencer?"

"Well you know that Nathan Harris thing got to him. So he took a couple personal days."

Fujikaze shrugged, "Fair enough. Poor kid." She shook her head.

"You two are becoming pretty good friends. When did that happen?" Morgan wouldn't say he was jealous. But Reid was like his little brother, and it worried him that Reid seemed to have a growing relationship with the spiteful agent.

"When we found out we have like everything in common. We love Doctor Who, BBC, Anime, all that good nerdy shit."

Morgan sighed. "I knew we were getting another one."

"Another what?"

"Oh nothing. Say Fujikaze you wouldn't happen to be familiar with the latest Government report would you?"

She looked at him like she was disgusted. "Fuck no. Who would waste their time readin' that shit?"

"Fujikaze lets go" Hotch walked out of his office, putting on his wool trench coat. Fujikaze grabbed her Starbucks, and purse; she walked away calling goodbye to Morgan. He watched as she began to grin and talk with Hotch like they were friends. And that confused him. Hotch wasn't a bad person, and it's not like he was an asshole or anything. But the man was a hardass. So it confused him how even on her first day she wasn't walking on eggshells with the man. There was something there that Morgan wasn't sure about. But he did want to figure it out.

* * *

Fujikaze and Hotch sat silently in the car as he drove. No radio and no sound save for the ones coming from outside of the car.

"So... Morgan told me there's a case and you wanted me to look at it first?"

"That's right." Hotch nodded.

"Uhm...Got a case file?"

"You won't need it just yet. I need your opinion without it being compromised."

Hotch turned a corner and suddenly Fujikaze was somewhere very familiar.

"This is my street. What the fuck happened on my street?" She demanded her voice filling with worry. This is where her family lived and there was an Un-Sub running around.

"The press has decided to name him the Suburban Slaughterer. He has been going from street to street and he killed only three streets down from yours."

"I read the file on him the other day. He waits until only the woman of the house is in the house and rapes them."

"Then he beats them and eventually kills them. Apparently there has been post-mortem sexual contact as well."

"...Well I don't think I'll be eating today." She sighed putting her coffee in the cup holder of Hotch's car. Hotch pulled into a driveway. The front door and yard were criss-crossed with yellow tape. They got out of the car and flashed their creds.

"I didn't know this was an FBI case." The detective at the door glared at them.

"It is now. This is our district." Fujikaze smiled her most charming smile-the detective smiled back tentatively.

"Well agent..."

"Fujikaze." She batted her eye lashed.

"Agent Fujikaze. Come on in; let me catch you and your partner up."

Fujikaze smirked at Hotch. "All you need is a pretty girl with a nice smile."

Hotch scoffed and shook his head. The detective led them through the house (they picked up rubber gloves on the way into the victims bedroom) and up to the bedroom. The room was a disaster; a lamp was broken, a dresser was knocked over, the mattress was hanging off the bed, and on the floor in a pool of blood was the victim.

"Her name is Sally Mathers. Thirty-eight and a single mother of three. She was recently divorced-about three months ago."

"Cause of death?" Hotch asked.

"Same as the other victims. Her windpipe was crushed and she was violated ante, and post-mortem."

"Still sick." Fujikaze breathed looking around the room. Hotch gave her a look, she just smiled.

"Fujikaze go ahead." Hotch nodded his head at the body.

"I still don't know why you brought me along Hotch."

"Your specialty is female assault victims, and you have a better understanding of suburbs since you live in one-"

"So do you Hotch."

"As far as I'm concerned, this is your case."

Fujikaze smiled to herself; a surge of pride rushing through her at Hotch's words. Unlike Gideon, he had confidence she could do this job. She dropped her smile and stepped over the pool of sticky blood.

"If she's a divorced mother of three we can rule her ex out."

"Why do you say that?" The detective asked.

Fujikaze picked a picture frame off the dresser top and showed it to the two men. "Her kids are very young. The youngest is at least two. So Daddy would probably be too busy changin' diapers to come all the way over here to kill his ex."

"Have the other ex-husbands been cleared yet?" Hotch asked.

"Uh...No. They're still in questioning."

"I'll send Reid and Prentiss over to rule them out" Hotch nodded at Fujikaze. He left the room pulling his phone from his jacket pocket.

"Hey..." The detective began.

"Yeah?" Fujikaze asked looking through the pictures on the dresser.

"So when you said "Hotch"...did you mean Hotchner? As in _the _Aaron Hotchner?"

"Yeah." She shrugged confused, "What's the big deal?"

"You don't know about your own boss?"

Fujikaze shook her head, her annoyed expression remaining.

"Well he used to be a District Attorney. He was the_ best_. Then he dropped it for a long shot at the Behavioral Analysis Unit-"

"Well he's Unit Chief now." Fujikaze interrupted, still sounding annoyed. She didn't like dealing with people who idolized others. And she especially didn't feel like dealing with her bosses' fan-boy.

"And he used to be on SWAT too."

"Yeah? So was I." Fujikaze turned back to the body and pulled a rubber glove from her back pocket. Once she had the glove on she picked up the woman's bloodied hand.

"See something?" Hotch asked re-entering the room.

"There's skin under her nails. She fought back; we should get CSI up here to get a sample-then get it back to Quantico."

"Alright. Detective, thank you for your time. This is officially a bureau case-one of our agents will be by later to pick up the files." Hotch held out his hand to the detective. He shook Hotch's hand first, then Fujikaze's

"Until then sir." The detective smiled and the two agents left.

"By the way Hotch" Fujikaze looked at him over her shoulder, opening the passenger door to his car.

"Yes Fujikaze?" He asked walking around the car to the drivers side.

"I think you made your fan boys day when you shook his hand." She smirked.

"Fan boy?"

* * *

Fujikaze sat in the chair across from Hotchs desk, Gideon sat beside her.

"The sample is making its way through testing right now" Hotch spoke, hanging up his phone.

"Good work finding that Fujikaze." Gideon acknowledged. Fujikazes eyes widened, she turned to look at Gideon.

"Th...Thank you, sir." She looked back at Hotch, conveying just how confused by the complement she was. He just shrugged.

"What have we got so far?" Gideon asked, sliding on his glasses. He opened the file in his lap and read.

"Well, so far the latest victims ex-husband can be cleared. The children are too young for him to be leavin' at whatever hours to go and kill his ex-wife. And Prentiss texted me a bit ago and said they cleared the first victims ex. Their talking to the second right now." Fujikaze leaned back in the seat, playing with her bangs.

"So what's the constant between the victims?" Gideon began.

"Their all divorced, single mothers." Fujikaze responded.

"What else?"

"The level of over kill suggests either a relationship between the un-sub and his victims or he is trying to find a replacement for the true object of his aggression." Hotch leaned forward placing his fist under is chin.

"So if the un-sub knew the victims, it's possible he could have met them in a number of places. Speed dating, school functions, a kids soccer game, fuckin' Facebook." Fujikaze listed off. Gideon gave an annoyed look at Fujikazes use of curse words. Hotch had ceased trying to censor her. It was impossible.

"So what do you suggest?" Gideon asked

"Extensive interviewing of friends and family. Ask them if there was anyone new in the victims lives." Fujikaze nodded, lips pursed out.

"That would be a waste of our time and theirs." Gideon sighed in frustration. Intelligent, rational statement from her one second, complete idiocy from her the next.

"Oh. Right." Fujikaze looked down playing with her nails; she looked back up seconds later. "What if we had Garcia, like, hack their shit? I meant... their dead. Ain't like no ones gonna complain or nothin'" Fujikaze shrugged.

"Then get Garcia on that." Gideon looked at Fujikaze, his usual frown crossing his face. Fujikaze rolled her eyes, and left.  
"What's your issue with Fujikaze?" Hotch found himself asking; it wasn't really his business.

"She's rude, crass, loud, inconsiderate, and spiteful." Gideon looked up from the file. "And she just plain annoys me."

"And this has nothing to do with who her step-father is?"

Gideon glared and exited Hotch's office. The Unit Chief sighed to himself. He knew it was becoming too apparent to some of the other agents that Fujikaze was receiving special treatment from him. He was far less strict with her then he would like, and he let her get away with a lot more then the others. And she was still making that feeling come up in him-and he still couldn't put a name to it.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Fujikaze was first on the scene. She had received a call from Hotch that morning, bright and early. There had been another victim.

_Do you need the address?_ **No. It's right down the street.**

Fujikaze watched for another moment as more police cars approached the house. Fujikaze shook her head and began to get ready. She showered and dressed in more of her typical wardrobe. Skinny jeans, a black top, and a cardigan of some kind. She headed down the stairs just in time for her eldest child to wake up.

"Mom?"

Fujikaze cursed under her breath and turned to see her son standing at the top of the stairs. She smiled.

"Hey baby. It's early, go back to bed okay?"

"It's Saturday. Since when do you get up before noon on a Saturday?"

Fujikaze sighed and looked down at her feet.

"You have to work don't you?" The eleven year old boy frowned.

"Yeah. And I'm sorry. You at least understand right sweetie? The twins and Rei are a little too young to get it, but you do don't you Alex?"

"Yeah mom. I get it. You're doing a really important thing-you catch killers and put them in jail."

Fujikaze smiled brightly for her son, walked back up the stairs and gave him a hug and a kiss. "You're my baby boy, and I love you. You know that right?"

"Yeah mom. I love you too." He held her tightly.

Fujikaze let her son go and headed out of the house, grabbing her jacket. She jogged down the street towards the cookie cutter house. Fujikaze had never known the family that lived in the house-all she knew is Rei sometimes played with the daughter. The house was canary yellow, a white picket fence surrounded it. In the backyard was a handmade tree-house and play set.

Fujikaze found herself shivering against the cold. It was the middle of March and the days were beginning to get warmer. Some days were cooler than others, but at this point all of the snow had melted and the cherry blossom tree Fujikaze had planted in her backyard was beginning to bud.

Fujikaze was stopped at the door by the same detective as yesterday.

"Agent Fujikaze. You got here quick." He smiled.

"I live right down the street."

"You don't say? Which house?"

"Hm? Oh the house with the ten foot fence." She looked down the street pointing to her house. "By the way, I never got your name" Fujikaze looked back to the detective.

"Winters. Seth Winters."

Fujikaze shook his hand. "Nice to meet you Seth. Would you mind showing me the scene?"

"Of course. Is it just you?"

"Agent Hotchner will be here soon."

"Well, then come on in." Winters led Fujikaze into the house. The living room was a mess of blood and gore. The victim lay on the floor, a large knife sticking out of her chest. The look of terror affixed to her face made it all too apparent that she had put up a fight. A long one judging from all of the blood spray across the living room. The couch was practically soaked, the wall and photos behind the couch were also covered in long-dried blood.

Fujikaze shook her head taking in the scene. "This was over-kill. Pure and simple. And how didn't anyone hear this?"

"Hotch is actually talking to the neighbors right now."

Fujikaze craned her neck over her shoulder to see Reid. "Nice to finally have you back Reid." She offered the younger agent a smile. He smiled back.

"Thanks. Uhm...what do we have?"

"Have you read the paper lately?" Fujikaze turned to the agent, folding her arms across her chest.

"Yeah." Reid sounded confused.

"Have you read about the Suburban Slaughterer?"

Reid nodded.

"This is his work."

Reid's eyes widened. "I read the file. I didn't know he was this..." Reid shook his head.

"Yeah. He's never been this violent. I think something triggered this. We should get CSI to check if she has skin under her nails too."

Reid nodded. "So..."

Fujikaze looked at Reid.

"Could we talk privately for a moment?" Reid asked fidgeting a with his bag strap.

"Sure." She and Reid walked to the corner of the room. "What's up?"

"Well I was uh, wondering if you maybe wanted to... uhm go to the bookstore with me later. You know some really good books, and I need some new stuff to read."

"Oh. Sure. Sounds good-I'll bring the kids too, they need some new books to keep them busy." Fujikaze smiled.

"O-oh." Reid looked down at his feet.

"Something wrong?"

"N-no! That's fine. I-I mean that sounds great. It'll uh... be fun." Reid offered a smile. Fujikaze smiled back.

"Right well, let's find Hotch. We need to start makin' the profile."

"Agent Fujikaze wait!" Winters called as she and Reid headed for the door.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"It was nice to see you again. I mean, it was bad to have to see you here under these circumstances-"

"Would you like a date Detective?" Fujikaze smirked.

"Yes, please." Winters grinned sheepishly.

"Here's my card. Call me later and we'll see what we can do."

* * *

The team was gathered in the round table room. Pictures were hung up on the board; everyone sat around with notepads and pens.

"He obviously has aggression. It would be apparent in his everyday job." Fujikaze began.

"If something didn't go his way, he would probably lose his cool." Morgan added.

"So obviously someone has had an encounter with this guy and they just don't know it." Fujikaze continued.

"What if" Prentiss cut off Morgan and Fujikaze's line of thought, "He's someone close to the investigation?"

"You mean, like, a detective or somethin'?" Fujikaze asked-pursing her lips in thought, as she always did.

"Well yeah. Something like that. Just so the Un-Sub can insert themselves into the investigation." Prentiss shrugged.

"I wouldn't put it past this Un-Sub. The way he dominates the women, and tries to gain control over them." Hotch agreed.

"So," Fujikaze huffed leaning over the table, pen scribbling across the page, "Aggressive, dominating, and it should be obvious to the people around him. Friends, family, and co-workers."

"Most likely he's in his mid-thirties to early forties. Physically imposing, and able to convince educated women to welcome him into thier homes even though they know there's a serial killer in the city." Gideon added.

"And he's probably a cop, or detective or something that would put him incrediby close to the case." Fujikaze reminded.

"And he's probably recently divorced as well considering his victim type." Prentiss nodded.

"Or he's going through divorce. It causes stress, resentment, and a whole slew of emotions." Fujikaze sighed. She put her shoulders back-multiple pops and cracks followed.

"And the women are single mothers. So maybe it's possible he resents his ex-wife for not allowing to see his children." Reid finished. Fujikaze took a few seconds more to finish writing everything the profilers had given forth.

"So what we could do is have Garcia do background checks on anyone who has been involved in the case-present company excluded of course-and check their history to see if they have recently been divorced, are going through a divorce, or are in the midst of a custody battle." Fujikaze leaned back in her seat, feeling quite proud of her contribution.

"Not to mention we still have that sample." Hotch reminded.

* * *

It was 10 pm; Fujikaze was just getting home. She slammed her car door closed, keys hanging out of her mouth, hands full of files and groceries. Her head perked up when she reached the porch. She thought she had heard a scream. The night was mild, upper 50's and slightly breezy. Fujikaze turned her head, trying to keep her hair from blowing in her face. She shook her head.

"You're being paranoid Kotah." She put her key in the door. Her head perked up again. There it was-on the wind. Much clearer this time. It was a female scream. And it was coming from next door; her neighbor Jackie Connely was a single mother, and had divorced almost a year ago.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, shit, fuck!" Fujikaze hissed. She dropped her things and retrieved her cell phone from her pocket. She placed her hand on the Colt Python hanging at her hip.

Her phone rang a few times before the person on the other end picked up. "_Hotchner._"

"Hotch. It's Fujikaze. I think the Un-Sub is at my neighbors. I can hear screams." Fujikaze whispered, removing her gun from its holster her gun as she stepped on to her neighbor's porch.

"_Are you sure she's in danger?_"

"Hang on a sec." She turned the door knob only to find that the door was open. The house was dimly lit and in disarray. "Jackie?" Fujikaze called out. "Jackie, it's Kotah from next door. Honey are you alright?"

There were rushing footsteps, and a yell. Fujikaze barely sidestepped the Un-Sub in time. She dropped her phone and wheeled around to see none other than the man she had made plans with the day before.

"Winters. Seriously?" Fujikaze looked at the man in confusion. It was really him. She hadn't expected the Un-Sub to be somebody she planned on going on a date with.

"_Fujikaze? Fujikaze are you there?!_" Hotch called. Fujikaze scooped up her phone and kept her gun pointed at Winters face. He held a bloodied knife, and was covered in blood.

"Yeah Hotch. I'm here. I got the Un-Sub right here in front of me. Detective Winters. The guy in charge of the case before we took it."

"_We'll be right there Fujikaze. Just keep him there._" Hotch hung up. Fujikaze put her phone away.

"Put the knife down Seth. My team is on the way, everyone knows it's you. It's impossible to get away."

Winters grinned at Fujikaze. "Congratulations. The FBI finally fucking figured it out; you're not all a bunch of morons after all."

"Drop the knife, and put your hands behind your head."

"Jackie's dying you know." Seth waved the knife around as he spoke. "You have two options here agent Fujikaze. Arrest me, or save your neighbor. Cause you know I'm going to fight until back-up gets here. And how do you expect to subdue me all by yourself? You're a five foot tall, scrawny nothing. The only thing you got going for you are your tits and their not even that great. So what the fuck are you going to do to me?"

Fujikaze smirked and clicked back the release. "I've got a gun. What are you going to do to me with that piddly ass knife you got?"

Winters stared down Fujikaze. Fujikaze squeezed the trigger; Winters fell to the ground releasing his knife. He cried out in pain, holding his shoulder.

"You were coming at me with a knife. I didn't know what else to do-I had to shoot." Fujikaze looked at Winters.

"You bitch!" Winters howled. Fujikaze squeezed the trigger again, this time hitting Winters in the knee.

"You wouldn't stay down. I was so terrified, I had to shoot. You were deranged and swinging your knife at me." Fujikaze's voice took on a hysterical tone, and she had mustered up some tears. "Oh God I was just so scared." Then she laughed. She put the gun away and grabbed her handcuffs from the back of her jeans.

"Pretty believable right?" Fujikaze grinned. She wrenched Winters arms behind him and cuffed him.

"You fucking bitch! I'm going to sue your ass!"

"And who do you think the cops are going to believe? The psycho they used to work with, who snapped at them for nothing, who was reckless and put people's lives on the line all the time? Or the FBI agent who stopped him from killing not only his final victim, but her as well? So if I were you, I'd just keep my fucking mouth shut." Fujikaze stepped away pulling out her phone.

"_911 what's your emergency?_"

"This is Supervisory Special Agent Dakotah Fujikaze of the FBI. I am in my neighbor's house. She has been stabbed multiple times and has lost a lot of blood. I need an ambulance here right away. The address is 9077 Laurie Lane. Be quick." Fujikaze hung up and headed into her neighbors kitchen. Leaning against the fridge, covered in blood was Jackie Connely. Fujikaze knelt beside her and checked for a pulse.

"Kotah?" The older woman whispered, barely opening her eyes.

"Hey sweetie. The ambulance is on the way okay?"

"The guy..."

"Is taken care of. He's going to be going to jail for a long time I promise."

"Thank you." She huffed, leaning her head back.

"Hey, keep your eyes open, keep talking to me." Fujikaze urged gently. Fujikaze could hear the sirens approaching.

* * *

"Thanks for coming so quickly Hotch." Fujikaze smiled at the dark haired agent.

"Well it looks like you didn't even need us." Hotch nodded towards Morgan and Gideon as they headed back to the SUV.

"Meh. Just thought I should cover all my options on this."

"And you had to shoot?"

Fujikaze looked up at Hotch. "I had to Hotch. He was coming at me with the knife, he wouldn't stay down. I didn't know what else to do."

Hotch looked at her. She seemed genuine; she looked petrified. She did what she had to-after all her family was right next door. "It's alright Fujikaze. I understand."

Fujikaze smiled in relief. "Thank you Hotch."

"It was no problem. We're a team Fujikaze. I'm not sure if you've realized that yet-but we are. We're there for each other."

Fujikaze smiled and stood on her tip toes, holding Hotch's shoulder for support and kissed his cheek

"Thank you." She smiled.

"Anytime." Hotch assured.

"See you Monday."

"Monday."

Fujikaze waved at Morgan in the SUV and walked down the sidewalk to her house. Hotch could see a man standing in the doorway, waiting for her. And then the door closed. Hotch stood on the curb a moment longer. He felt it again. That feeling she brought out in him. Hotch walked over to the SUV and climbed into the driver's seat.

"Looks like someone's got a crush on you Hotch." Morgan chuckled playfully.

Hotch's face fell. Suddenly he understood what the feeling Fujikaze caused was. How could he be so stupid? Of course that was the feeling she caused-she was young, smart, and attractive (any man could see that.) Fujikaze made Hotch feel..._guilty_.


End file.
